


Honey Artwork

by paynesgrey



Series: Paynesgrey's Graphics [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fan Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork of Felicity and Oliver for "Honey" by Sidhe_Faerie. Before and After.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidhe_faerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600809) by [sidhe_faerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie). 



> This is artwork for the story "Honey" by Sidhe_Faerie for Het Big Bang 2015.

Before  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157046368@N08/35167605044/in/dateposted-public/)

After  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157046368@N08/35167635494/in/dateposted-public/)

Media: Autodesk Sketchbook Pro, Photoshop, Pixlr


End file.
